Polypropylene compositions are used in various fields such as automobile parts, mechanical parts and electrical parts, and to the compositions, various additives are added according to the properties required.
For example, in the field of automobile parts where rigidity and impact resistance are required, a polypropylene composition obtained by incorporating an elastomer and talc in a crystalline propylene block copolymer is used (Japanese Patent Laid/Open Publication No. 30196/2002, etc.).
When the polypropylene composition is used as a material for the automobile parts, a colored molded article is sometimes produced by molding a blend of the composition with a pigment, without conducting painting. Therefore, the composition needs to have not only excellent rigidity and impact strength but also such excellent moldability that the resulting molded article does not have bad appearance such as flow mark. However, any crystalline propylene resin composition satisfying the above requirements has not been obtained.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a propylene resin composition having not only excellent mechanical properties such as high rigidity and high impact resistance but also excellent appearance such as inconspicuous flow mark or weld mark.